Namber: College
by BlackCat46
Summary: Nina and Amber are in college in America. The two are sharing their room. When Amber breaks up with her current boyfriend thing start getting bad. And Nina's getting weird feelings. Things aren't looking good. (R&R, AU, O.O.C, . I own only plot. T for my paranoia.)
1. Chapter 1

( I own only plot line.)

"That's it, Amber, we're done!" When those words reached the ears of Amber Millington, she growled at her ex.

"We're not done! I'll decide when we break up!" She growled furiously.

"Not this time Amber! We're through!" Jake yelled.

Amber tossed her long, blonde curls and growled. "You haven't heard the last of this."

He scoffed after her and Amber snarled, bursting into tears. "Hey, runny-face, what's wrong?" Nina asked as she bumped into the blonde.

"I need your help, Neensy." Amber sobbed desperately.

Nina said "Sure, Ambs, let's go. Come on."

The two ran up to their room. Even in college, the two girls still shared a room. "I need you to help me design a new outfit."

* * *

The girls worked tirelessly all through the evening. At 2 A.M., the duo looked at their handiwork. "Nice going, us!" They grinned and high-fived.

They fell into bed, dead tired. The two woke four hours later. "Oh-h, it's morning!" Nina moaned. "I need a coffee."

"Me, too. Mochalocachocalattechino, please." Amber moaned.

Nina made their drinks and some Special K porridge. "Here, Amber. You looking forward to class?" Nina mumbled, half-asleep.

"I want my mochalocachocalattechino, please, Neensy." Amber said. Nina gave it to her friend with the porridge.

The girls ate and drank and felt so much more revived. Nina said "Hey, Amber, I need to go in early. Can I meet you there? I have an early morning tutoring session." She looked hopefully at the blonde.

"Sure, I'll meet you there." Amber said.

As soon as Nina was out of the room, Amber went for a shower. After twenty minutes, she was ready to begin her hair and makeup. She dried off and slipped into her bathrobe. She walked into her room and grabbed the black hair dye and streak dye. She started in on her blonde locks with the scissors. She snipped it short and spiky, then applied the dye. She sat at her desk, her egg-timer ticking. She put on a face mask and filed her nails.

She smiled at her newly filed up nails and grabbed Nina's black nail polish. As carefully as usual, Amber painted her nails perfectly. She used her blow drier to dry her nails, then her egg-timer went off. She smiled at the sound. It reminded her of her high-school days, when the housekeeper had been baking.

She went to wash the dye off her hair and smiled as she conditioned it. She grabbed her red hair streaking dye and took it to her bedroom. She blow dried her spiky hair and applied the streaks, setting the egg timer for her streaks, while removing her moisturizing face mask.

Amber applied cream under her eyes to stop her eyes being circled, putting refreshing eye drops in her eyes to lessen the look of exhaustion.

Once the egg timer went off, she washed out the streak dye and blow dried her hair, then brushed through it. Then she grabbed her dark purple eye shadow and applied it lightly. She used black liquid eyeliner, dark purple lipstick and very pale foundation. Then she looked at the clothes she and Nina had made.

A black skirt and black shirt with a white skull, a pair of black biker boots and a gold-studded black clutch. Her jewelry was a pair of black rose earrings and a set of bangles.*

She smiled as she dressed. She arrived at the school with her new look. She pressed play on her MP3. A loud song Patricia had installed played for her. Everyone looked up at Amber and stared. Nina gasped. Jake looked up at Amber and gasped.

"Amber Millington?! What happened to your blonde hair and pink clothes?!" He asked.

"None of your business, useless." Amber snarled.

Everyone gawped at her. "Useless? What did Nina stick in your mocha this morning?!" Jake yelled.

"None of your business, lumpy." She growled.

Nina gawped, her eyes popping almost totally out of her head. "Lumpy!" Jake screamed at her. He grabbed Amber by her shoulders and smashed a kiss against her lips. Growling, Amber punched him in the stomach.

Doubled up Jake glared at the newly brunette Amber. She yelled "Keep away from me or else, that'll be the least of your pathetic worries!"

The two ended up in a fight. The teacher walked in as the duo were feuding.

* * *

*Link to outfit on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

( I own only plot line.)

"Stop!" The teacher yelled. Jake and Amber continued fighting.

Amber was furious to the point of breakage and she sank her teeth into Jake's arm. Everyone gasped her as she moved her head from his arm. She'd bitten him hard enough to draw blood. Nina was amazed, watching the two fight almost the the death. They had to be pulled away from each other, Jake growling and Amber snarling. Nina said "He tried to dump her and Amber decides when she breaks up with someone. He ticked every box in that boyfriend checklist and when he decided to date Amber, he was agreeing to her Ts and Cs. Come on, Amber, we're going to take our classes, then we're going home."

Nina put Amber on the chair next to the wall and squashed her in. "I can't see why she wouldn't just let me tear that rag to shreds." Amber muttered furiously.

"I think it may be because tearing him to shreds is illegal." Nina muttered back.

"I don't care, when they act like that, they deserve to be brutally murdered. Murdered by a Millington. Murderous Millington Massacre." Amber muttered and it carried on, her doodling the words on paper.

* * *

A week later, Jake hadn't been turning up for class. He lived alone in his home, so nobody knew why he wasn't there. The head sent Gary Prince to find him. Gary returned an hour later, shooting an accusing look at Amber. "He's lay dead on the floor of his apartment and by the smell of him, he's been there a while. His throat's been cut open." Gary said, his voice verging on a growl.

"OK, call the police." The teacher told him, worried that they might have a murderer on their hands.

Outside, during lunch, Nina felt a bit icky. She grabbed Amber and the two ran home. There, on Amber's bed, awake and alert, was a blood-covered Jake Winters.


End file.
